


When the Beast Calls

by snowflower90



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awesome Trio (Hetalia), Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Magic Trio (Hetalia), Maybe a little Prucan, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflower90/pseuds/snowflower90
Summary: When Gilbert hears a rumor about the forest just outside of town being haunted, he decides to drag his friends into spending the night there. Things get a little (okay, a lot) out of hand when the stumble across the magic trio. Can they survive the night and escape the forest after a spell goes wrong?





	1. Of Notes and Planning

The blond haired American was dozing off in the middle if his World Geography class, when it hit him. Right in the back of the head. A dull thud sounded on the floor beside him.

Leaning over, Alfred quickly grabbed the ball of paper before hiding it underneath his text book. The teacher was droning on about the upcoming test on about the upcoming test on the changes in country borders over the past millennium. Once he figured it was safe, the blond uncrumpled the paper and read it quickly.

_Yo, I heard a rumor recently about that forest just outside of town. -Prussia_

Alfred rolled his eyes. Of course Gilbert insisted on using ‘codenames’ when passing notes in class to avoid getting in trouble and it had worked the first two times. However, Mr. Empire was no idiot and had quickly caught on to who was who. By this point in the school year Romulus had given up on trying to keep them from passing notes in class and usually let it slide, as long as there wasn’t a test going on. He didn’t let on that he was allowing it, however, because whenever the boys were being ‘sneaky’ at least they weren’t disrupting his class. So, the teacher counted it as a win.

_Okay, dude. What about it? -America_

He quickly passed it back and returned to blankly staring at his half filled in worksheet. It was nearly five minutes later before the note had found its way back onto his desk. Apparently, Gilbert had suckered their friend Mathias into the conversation.

_It’s said to be super haunted or something like that. They say that anyone who tries to spend the night there either doesn’t even last an hour or they disappear forever. You know we would be totally awesome if we could prove everyone wrong! -Prussia_

_Ummm… I am pretty darn sure everyone knows that rumor is fake… And who would actually want to spend the night in some creep old forest anyway. -Denmark_

_Come on, let’s do it! We will be soooo awesome! -Prussia_

_Fine. I’ll go if America does… -Denmark_

_Come on America, what do you say? Friday night. Become a real hero! -Prussia_

Alfred shook his head and swiftly wrote his reply. 

_I’m already a real hero, loser. And I can’t. There is a big game coming up and I have practice Saturday. -America_

He tossed the note back and seconds later he heard a loud huff from the back of the room.

This drew the attention if their teacher. “Is there a problem, Gilbert?” Mr. Antiqua asked.

“This worksheet.” Gilbert answered quickly. “It’s so unawesome.”

“I’m sorry that my lesson doesn’t live up to your standards, Mr. Beilschmidt. I’m sure we can discuss how to make it more ‘awesome’ after class in detention. While we’re at it we can also discuss why your grade is so ‘unawesome’ as well.”

There was the sound of a few snickers coming from around the room. “Nah, I’ll figure the answers out, sir.” The albino teen looked back at his paper.

“Next time you have an outburst in my class it won’t be optional.”

Quiet fell over the room again as the students went back to their work. Moments later there was a dull thud beside the American’s desk again. He carefully unfolded the paper, only to grow frustrated by the words written on the paper.

_Well, I guess Birdie and I will just have to enjoy a whole awesome night in the woods. Alone. Together. Just the two of us. Since he already agreed to go with me. -Prussia_

The blond slammed his hand on his desk and stood up quickly. With anger all over his face he turned and looked his friend in the eyes. “Like hell you are. Count me in and stay away from my brother.”

“Kesese~ My house. Tonight at seven.” Gilbert smirked.

Before the American teen could turn back around there was an ominous presence hovering behind him. “Jones, Beilschmidt. You have both earned yourselves a thirty minute detention after school. Now set down and finish your worksheets or it will be the principal’s office next.”

(~*~*~*~)  
**Later that night**

“Are you sure about this, Gil?”

“Of course I am, Birdie. We’ll be totally awesome heroes after this.” Gilbert beamed. “Besides, it’s just one night in the forest. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“One of us could get hurt or even die. You’re just lucky it isn’t hunting season right now.” The Canadian sighed hugging Gilbert’s pillow.

“You worry too much, bro.” Matthew’s half-brother waved him off. “We’ll just go and camp out then come home in the morning. It’s not like we are hiking the entire woods or anything. We can even set up tents like we used to when we were kids.”

The Dane piped in and added, “Plus, what else are you going to do on a Friday night? There aren’t any parties this weekend, not that you go to them anyway. Still, you can’t stay hidden in that house forever, Matthew.”

“Fine,” the Canadian huffed.

With a grin the german albino wrapped his arm around his friends shoulders. “Plus, we get to spend some quality time together.” The youngest blond’s face began to glow bright red and looked away.

Alfred threw his controller at Gilbert, just barely missing both of the teens who were sitting on the bed. “Hands off, perv.”

Through a glare, Gilbert took his arm from around Matthew and stuck his tongue out at the American. “Anyway, since Al’s being totally unawesome tonight, how about we figure out what to bring on our expedition.”

“Water, first aid kit, tents, and sleeping bags? Maybe some snacks,” Matthew suggested taking Gilbert’s laptop from its spot on the desk beside the bed. “We probably should look to see if there are any clearings in the forest.” 

“That’s an awesome idea, Birdie, but how are we going to do that?”

“Google Earth,” The Canadian’s voice replied softly as he pulled up the satellite imaging program up. “It will also give us a general idea of the area, too.”

“You’re so smart, Birdie,” a smile appeared on the albino’s lips. He leaned closer to his shy friend and peered at the screen as their town came into view.

After scanning the forest for any clearings, the pair found on nearly two miles away from where they planned to enter. Not too far from the clearing was the river that led out of the forest and into the large lake to the north of town. The group of teens decided that it would be best to keep the river in mind just in case they were to get lost.

(~*~*~*~)  
**Friday Night: Just before Sunset**

“Dude, this is going to be amazing,” the blue eyed teen cheered. He shifted his backpack into a more comfortable position.

“I don’t know, Al. I still feel like this isn’t the best idea.” The quieter brother tried to reason.

“Whatever, bro. You can go home and study or whatever you do.”

“Come on, Birdie. You’ve already committed when you said you would go with me. I am not letting you back out now.” Gilbert took hold of the Canadian’s arm and guided him into the forest.

Matthew gave up on protesting and settled into following his brother and friend. Mathias on the other hand stayed back a bit looking at the sky with a curious expression. In the distance, he could see a column of smoke rising from somewhere in the forest. He was almost positive that it was coming from the direction they were heading towards. The expression quickly changed back to his goofy, child-like grin when his friends called for him to catch up. He couldn’t help but wonder who or what else was going to be in the woods with them that night.


	2. In Which They Stumble Upon a Mistake

The forest had an eerie quietness to it. The group had been hiking for nearly an hour and the sun had completely disappeared behind the horizon. Luckily, the forest was being bathed in the creamy light of the full moon. If it wasn’t for the ominous quiet Matthew would have thought of it as quite enchanting. Instead every step they took seemed to be amplified. Each crunch of a leaf or snap of a stick seemed to put him on edge. 

He was so focused on traversing the forest floor that he hadn't noticed his brother and their Danish friend slipping away into a different direction. It actually wasn't until nearly fifteen minutes later before he realized that they were gone. 

“Al, can you hand me a wat… er…” his indigo eyes scanned the area around him. “Gil, where are Al and Mathias?”

“Oh, they're gone?” The German asked looking around. Even though the moonlight was illuminating the forest around them, a shadow was obscuring Gilbert's pale face, hiding the smirk he was wearing. “Hopefully something didn't get them.” 

“Gil, stop it. Don't joke around like that. What if one of them got hurt or something.” Worry tainted the young teen's voice. 

“I'm sure they are fine, Birdie. They are awesome. Not as awesome as me, but they are still awesome.” He reassured Matthew. 

A few meters away Matthew heard the snap of a stick. He spun around. “Al? M-Mathias? Was that y-you?” His voice wavered. 

“Chill, Birdie. I'm sure it was just a little forest animal.” Gilbert laughed. 

Seconds later another snap broke through the air. This time it was much closer. The wheat-blond teen took a cautious step towards the sound. Before he could take another a large dark figure jumped out and grabbed him. Kicking and screaming the Canadian broke free and grabbed the nearest fallen tree branch he could find. When he turned around, he found his brother and Gilbert holding their stomachs from laughing so hard. Beside them the tall was bent over laughing while inspecting his shin. There was already a large bruise forming where the youngest teen had kicked him. 

“Dude, bro. You should have seen the look on your face. Man, I wish I could have gotten a picture.” The American grinned before he bursted into another fit of laughter. 

When the self proclaimed Prussian calmed down to mere chuckles, he commented, “Birdie, you scare way to easily.” 

A sudden realization washed over Matthew. “You knew about this?!” 

“It was actually Gilbert's idea,” the Dane said, he had finally deemed his leg to be fine and joined the other two males.

Matthew looked between the three older boys. Slowly his face transformed from shock to disbelief and then finally settled on anger. He glared at his companions before turning on his heels and stomped off towards the clearing.

The instant Gilbert saw those indigo orbs darken, he knew he had made a huge mistake. Chasing after the Canadian, he attempted to make things right. “Birdie, it was a just a joke. You know how cute I think you are when you are scared. Come on, don’t ignore the awesome me. Mattie, please. I’m sorry.”

The Canadian froze on the outskirts of the meadow. The German paused and waited for his friend to turn around and scold him. After lingering for few moments longer and Matthew not moving an inch, the albino took a step closer. He looked into the clearing and saw three figures standing across the clearing from each other. If one was to draw a line from one figure to the next it would probably form a triangle. 

“Who is that?” He asked a little to loud for the Canadian’s liking.

Matthew shushed him, and whispered, “Just listen.”

There was an odd mumbling sound coming from the figures in the meadow. It was almost as if they were chanting something that sounded like it was in Latin but neither of the boys were completely sure. Soon the chanting became louder and when Matthias and Alfred joined them, the spiky-haired Dane shed light on who was actually in the clearing. 

“That little turd. He lied to me.” He said with a growl.

“Who?” Alfred questioned. 

“My brother, Lukas. He said that he was spending the night at Arthur’s house. Something about a magic meeting or something nerdy like that.” Mathias took a step towards the clearing and began to yell for his brother. “LUKAS! YOU ARE IN SO MU-”

He wasn’t able to finish his sentence because the usually timid Canadian grabbed his arm pulling the tall Dane back. He clamped his hand over the taller teens mouth. “Don’t interrupt them. It could cause something to go wrong.” Matthew hissed through a whisper.

“What are you talking about?” A mumble from behind his hand asked.

By the look on Mattie’s face the others could tell something wasn’t right. From the clearing there was a clear falter in one of the boy’s voices. A deep rumble came from the ground somewhere within the clearing and a light exploded illuminating the the surrounding forest.

“Bloody hell, Lukas. You’ve messed it up this time,” an angry voice echoed through the forest. 

“Oh, I’m sorry that I’m not perfect like you,” another voice hissed back. “Maybe if I was distracted by the sounds coming from the forest and Vlad’s over dramatic expressions.” 

There was a gasp. “Don’t blame me for this.”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s all my fau-” Lukas’ voice bagan to say before it was interrupted by the ground as it began to quiver again. This time a cracking sound could be heard and all three of the boys gasped. 

With wide eyes, the Canadian took a step forward and revealed himself under the moonlight. The earth rumbled once more and a deafening crack resonated throughout the entire forest. All of the teens froze in their places as a chasm opened in the ground. 

“Um, okay. So, that wasn’t supposed to happen.” Vlad gave a nervous laugh.

The bushy browed teen sighed, “How the heck are we supposed to close that up?” He looked to his friends hoping they would have an answer. That was when he notice Matthew standing on the edge of the clearing. “Matthew, what are doing here?”

“Well, y-you see. Gilbert, Al, and Mathias thought it would be fun to spend the night here and I was tagging along. Then, we stumbled on you guys doing your ritual. Sorry for interrupting you.”

“Wait, big brother is here.” Lukas swallowed hard. 

“Yes, I am. And you are in deep trouble,” the tallest of the gathering scolded.

The platinum blond brushed off the treat and glared at his brother. “This is your fault then.” He gestured to the large cracking in the ground. “I knew I heard your voice and it distracted me.”

As the two began to squabble, the others joined them on the outer rim of the meadow. 

“Hey, Artie,” the American grinned. “Didn’t think I would see you here.”

“Don’t call me that, you buffoon. What are you even doing here? Does your father even know you are here?” Arthur chided.

Alfred rolled his eyes. “Yes, he does. I told him that Mattie and I were going camping with Gil and Mathias tonight. He didn’t care.”

Arthur and Alfred were cousins through their mothers. Since they were kids Arthur had viewed Alfred as a younger brother. When Matthew moved into the Jones’ household, Arthur took the shy quiet blond under his wing as well.

In the meantime, no one had noticed that Matthew and Gilbert had wandered dangerously close to the crack in the earth. As they peered down into the dark void, something caught Matthew’s eye. The speed of the approaching shape made him take a step back. He latched onto Gilbert’s arm pulling him back as well.

As the mysterious figure arrived at the surface it let out a terrifying shriek. Everyone froze and turned to see large furry hands with razor sharp claws digging into the ground. Within seconds the owner of said claws came into full view, striking fear into every single person in the woods that night.

The creature looked almost like a demonized dear. It stood on strong back legs that ended in hooves. Attached to the legs was a torso the was ripped to shreds in the front, revealing a gruesome ribcage and bloody internal organs. Hanging on either side of the creatures frame were long boney arm that reached the ground even when it was standing up straight. At the end of each arm there were massive hands that looked as if they could crush trees with the a small pinch.

Atop it body was the head of a buck, complete with antlers. However, the face was not of the sweet and innocent forest creature. Instead, the face looked like it had gone through a shredder with bloody mats of fur all over. Its beady eyes glowed an ominous yellow and protruding from it mouth were dagger like teeth. 

Once it was settled on the ground it ook a long look at the group of teens and let out a ear splitting roar. “RUN!” Prussia yelled, grabbing the frozen Mattie by the arm and heading back from where they came.

The rest of the group followed close behind as they dodged tree after tree trying to make a break from the forest. Matthew dared to take a peek back as the albino pulled him along. The monster made eye contact with him and seemed to produce the most sinister grin, before it disappeared into the trees.

As the group came to the edge of the forest, Alfred let out a cheer. However, his joy was short lived. Before he could take one step out of the woods he seemed to have run into an invisible wall. He stood back up and tried to walk out a little more cautiously. Nothing he did seemed to work. The Dane even tried his strength but quickly gave up. “What the heck?”

“Oh, yeah,” Vlad commented as if he remembered something important. “I put up a safety barrier as a precaution. It must have detected that beasty and has now put the entire forest under lock down.”

“You did what?!” Arthur screeched. 

“Well, I was pretty sure someone would have messed up the summoning and I didn’t want the town to get destroyed.”

“How long will we be stuck in here then?” Gilbert asked. “Because this is totally unawesome.”

“Ummm, well…. Until we get rid of it, I think,” Vlad answered hesitantly.

“So, we’re doomed.” Matthew sighed as they heard a monster’s call in the distance.


End file.
